BAJO LA LLUVIA DE VERANO
by ayanamihitomi
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que los niños elegidos regresaron del digimundo. En una noche lluviosa un arribo inesperado y una extraña declaración provocan que lo inevitable suceda en ese día lluvioso de Verano.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno pues, después de leer y ver algunos AMV de Izzy y Mimi, me dieron ganas de ver lo que son las OVAS de Digimon. _

_Aunque el chico que me encanta de Digimon es Matt (Yamato), Izzy(Koushiro) es mi personaje favorito. Usualmente yo no lo había relacionado con nadie, pero, después de que una de mis mejores amigas me comenzó a mostrar fanarts de ellos dos me convencí que realmente Mimi e Izzy se ven sumamente geniales juntos. Además los ficts que leí recientemente me dieron inspiración para crear mi propio Fict de ellos. _

_Les explicaré lo siguiente, cambié un poco mi estrategia de escritura, en cada capítulo mostraré ambos lados de la moneda, para que sea un poco más emocionante._

_Bueno pues espero les guste. _

_PD: Gracias a esto ahora tengo 2 historias que debo completar. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde que se terminó nuestra extraña pero impresionante aventura por el Digimundo. Aunque siempre me habían gustado las computadoras, ese viaje realmente se había convertido en una clave importante para mi futuro. Todas las investigaciones y descubrimientos que hice en el digimundo y en el mundo real.

Como pasatiempo hice un laboratorio secreto donde ahí podía monitorear todo lo que pasaba con el digimundo, de igual forma siempre estaba pendiente de mis amigos, por medio de correos electrónicos. Por lo mismo que es como mi base secreta, son pocos aquellos que saben la ubicación del mismo.

Cierto día que me encontraba en el laboratorio secreto, caía una tormenta afuera, por lo que el calor que desprendían las computadoras, me adormeció bastante hasta que caí dormido. Soñé, sin embargo eran sueños extraños y bastante confusos:

_Me encontraba en las ruinas dónde Mimi Tachikawa, una de las niñas elegidas, se perdío con mi digimon acompañante, Tentomon. Estaban idénticas a las de esa ocasión, sentí curiosidad por entrar y ver qué había pasado con Centarumon, así que comencé a caminar a la entrada. Cuando entré pude ver aquel engrane negro detenido, ese engrane que Mimi pateó en forma de protesta por mi falta de interés hacia ella. No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Me adentre al laberinto de las ruinas, hasta llegar al lugar donde Centarumon nos mostró lo que era el digivice, la extraña máquina que nos transportó a este mundo, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que el símbolo grabado en la pared del templo no estaba. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba encerrado en ese cuarto, poco a poco comenzaron a caer al vacío los bloques que conformaban el piso, por lo que me alejé a una de las orillas, pero no había salvación, iba a caer, cuando solo quedaba por caer el bloque donde me encontraba parado, escuché una voz que me llamaba. Se quitó el bloque y caí al vacío._

En ese momento abrí los ojos.

-Izzy, IZZY- decía la voz de una niña. Me levanté de golpe, y me di cuenta que mi corazón seguía palpitando fuerte. La tenue luz del cuarto hizo que me acostumbrara rápido al lugar. Al ver a mi alrededor, me topé con la cara enfadada de una muchacha de cabello castaño.

-¡AH! - dije y me hice hacia atrás. Analicé bien y me di cuenta que era Mimi, la chica que acababa de recordar en el centro. -Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo pudiste entrar?

-Es bastante fácil si dejas la puerta abierta- dijo aún con tono de molestia.

-¿Abierta? Eso es imposible, nunca dejo la puerta abierta.- Me levanté de mi lugar y fui a examinar la puerta, Mimi aprovechó para sentarse en mi silla vacía.

Revisé la puerta, al parecer todo estaba normal, no parecía forzada. Probablemente el cansancio me hizo no cerrar la puerta con seguro. Entré al baño y me así me lavé la cara para despertar por completo. Salí y Mimi seguía sentada en mi silla, revisando algo en la computadora.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté si darle importancia, dirigiéndome a un pequeño refri donde tenía bebidas refrescantes, tomé dos.

-Revisando mi correo electrónico, estoy esperando la respuesta de uno que mandé hace unos días a un… amigo- dijo.

-Ten- le alcancé una lata de zumo.- Es tu favorito. Tú siempre andas mandando mails a tus amigos, que siempre resultan ser más que amigos. - tomé un sorbo de mi refresco y me senté frente a ella.- ¿quién es en esta ocasión?

-Es un amigo de la infancia- dijo separándose de la computadora y tomando su zumo.- Ahh. Esto está delicioso.- sonreí al verla sonreír.

-Has cambiado la decoración -dijo Mimi mirando todo el lugar- ahora tienes más máquinas.

-Si hay que irnos actualizando ya que la tecnología siempre está en movimiento.

-¿cómo están los muchachos?

-Pues ya sabes, Tai está como capitán en el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria Odaiba. Sora y Matt van en la misma preparatoria que Tai, pero están teniendo problemas con lo de el acceso a la universidad, ya que cada uno quiere estudiar diferentes cosas. Joe ya entró a una Universidad de renombre a estudiar medicina, y TK y Kari pues andan de campamento.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó intrigante.

-Pues yo estoy aquí en mi laboratorio secreto la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que me gusta mucho. Y pues en la preparatoria soy el encargado del área de computación, como puedes ver mi vida no es tan divertida como la de los demás.- tomé otro sorbo. - Lo que me tiene intrigado es saber qué haces aquí Mimi, hace 2 años que no venías a Japón.

-Pues como te dije en el último mail que te mandé, tuve un problema en la preparatoria en Nueva York, caché al sujeto con el que salía con una "amiga" por lo que le armé un escándalo en la explanada principal, como eso no le pareció al director, mandó llamar a mis papás y pues decidieron que lo mejor es que viniera a terminar la preparatoria a Japón.- Me miró - Así que por eso estoy aquí.

-Si recuerdo ese mail, usualmente no eres de las personas que hacen escenas a sus novios.

-Ex novios, esos sujetos solo jugaron conmigo- aunque lo decía con tono indiferente, era muy probable que le doliera la traición por la que había pasado.- Parecía que solo querían salir conmigo porque soy la chica de intercambio.

-Pues por una parte es bueno que regreses, sabes que aquí nunca serás una chica de esa naturaleza.- terminé mi refresco - ¿quiéres otro?- como Mimi asintió me levanté y fui al refri para sacar las nuevas bebidas, cuando Mimi me interceptó y me abrazó por atrás, escondiendo su cara en mi espalda.

Este acto involuntario de Mimi, me paralizó. Sabía que no era momento de hablar, así que solo dejé que ella continuara con el abrazo. Al fin de cuentas ella era mi mejor amiga, desde aquel viaje al digimundo. Poco a poco pude sentir los sollozos en mi espalda, así como poco a poco se iba humedeciendo mi camisa.

-Mimi- ella solo me abrazó más fuerte.- Mimi, no puedes ponerte así por un sujeto que no vale la pena.- dije - como actuaste fue la mejor manera, eso te lo aseguro. Además, algún día encontrarás a alguien que realmente te tome como la persona más valiosa de su vida.

Dicho esto Mimi me soltó.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña que quiere una respuesta a su capricho.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa- pero mientras siempre podrás venir a mi laboratorio secreto a desahogarte si esto te hace sentir mejor.

En el momento que Mimi estaba diciendo algo, un rayó cayó cerca, fue tanto el ruido que solo vi los labios de mi amiga moverse, cuando se iluminó la habitación por la intensa luz. Antes de que me diera tiempo de analizar el movimiento de labios de Mimi, ella retrocedió rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta, me tomó tan de sorpresa que no la pude detener. Cuando reaccioné , fui corriendo atrás de ella, pero ya no la alcancé.

La lluvia era demasiado intensa por lo que no podía ver nada a más de 3 metros de distancia. Me disponía a correr bajo la lluvia para buscarla, pero me detuve, ¿qué había sido eso?, Mimi nunca actuába de esa manera. Probablemente, era un error, eso debía ser, era un error. No podía ser otra cosa.

* * *

Iba sentada junto a la ventanilla del autobús, el sol ya se iba metiendo por lo que el cielo estaba de un color rojizo. Me bajo en la siguiente parada. Tiene mucho tiempo que no estaba en Odaiba, por lo que me cuesta reconocer algunas cosas, lo que no era imposible saber era uno de los lugares donde me siento más segura en la ciudad. Una vez que me ubico, camino calles adentro, esa colonia no ha cambiado mucho. Ahí está la puerta del Laboratorio secreto, ese lugar que años atrás uno de mis mejores amigos nos enseñó como si fuera una fortaleza para aquellos niños que hace algunos años fuimos al digimundo.

Antes de llegar al Laboratorio Secreto comenzó a llover, por lo que corrí hacia el lugar antes de que me mojara. Al llegar la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, lo que me alarmó un poco ya que Izzy, siempre era muy cuidadoso con eso, hasta puso contraseña para que no entrara cualquiera. Abrí la puerta ligeramente y me asomé, al inicio no se veía nadie dentro, se escuchaba el ruido de una de las computadoras encendidas.

-¿Izzy?- pregunté en voz baja - ¿Izzy, estás aquí? - al no haber respuesta empecé a caminar entre los aparatos electrónicos que tenía mi amigo. Aunque siempre me explicaba para qué servían, siempre lo olvidaba casi al instante.

Cuando algo se movió en uno de los escritorios, involuntariamente brinqué, protegiéndome, como vi que nada me atacaba, observé bien y me di cuenta de que el que se encontraba en ese escritorio era Izzy, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Me acerqué con cautela, no pude evitar sonreir al verte, tan inocente. Izzy siempre había tenido el mismo semblante gentil desde que nos conocimos en aquel campamento de verano. No sabía si despertarlo o contemplarlo dormir. Por lo que opté por la segunda opción. Izzy estaba en una posición, a mi parecer, algo incomoda; pero él parecía estar demasiado cómodo. Pasaron unos minutos y vi que su rostro, aun dormido, mostró un semblante de angustia.

-Izzy- lo moví pero no despertaba - IZZY - grité y funcionó. Izzy se levantó de golpe con una cara bastante extraña, miró a su alrededor y reparó en mi. Eso me molestó un poco.

- ¡AH! - gritó y se apartó de mi. - Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo pudiste entrar?

-Es bastante fácil si dejas la puerta abierta - dije, me senté en su silla aprovechando que se había levantado a inspeccionar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, Izzy era bastante seco aveces con las relaciones chico-chica, pero por alguna razón siempre que me hacía una pregunta, respondía con la verdad.

-Revisando mi correo electrónico, estoy esperando la respuesta de uno que mandé hace unos días a un… amigo- estaba revisando mi bandeja de salida, y ahí estaba el mail enviado hace un par de días al mismo chico que en ese momento me alcanzaba un jugo.

-Ten, es tu favorito- lo tomé -Tu siempre andas mandando mails a tus amigos, que siempre resultan ser más que amigos.- se sentó frente a mí -¿quién es en esta ocasión?

-Es un amigo de la infancia - dije y me separé de la computadora. Realmente ese jugo era mi favorito.- Ahh. Esto está delicioso. - mi corazón dió un brinco cuando lo ví sonreir.

Eché un vistazo al lugar, había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve ahí.

-Has cambiado la decoración- observé - Ahora tienes más máquinas.

-Si, hay que irnos actualizando ya que la tecnología siempre está en movimiento.

-¿cómo están los muchachos? - pregunté, aunque ya sabía como estaban, había hablado con ellos antes de hacer mi viaje a Japón.

-Pues ya sabes, Tai está como capitán en el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria Odaiba. Sora y Matt van en la misma preparatoria que Tai, pero están teniendo problemas con lo del acceso a la universidad, ya que cada uno quiere estudiar diferentes cosas. Joe ya entró a una Universidad de renombre a estudiar medicina, y TK y Kari pues andan de campamento.

-¿Y tú? - pregunté, ya que habló de todos menos de él.

-Pues yo estoy aquí en mi laboratorio secreto la mayor parte el tiempo - miró alrededor -cosa que me gusta mucho. Y pues en la preparatoria soy el encargado del área de computación, como puedes ver mi vida no es tan divertida como la de los demás - tomó de nuevo de su refresco, y me miró - Lo que me tiene intrigado es saber qué haces aquí Mimi, hace 2 años que no venías a Japón.

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para dar la respuesta correcta. Así que intenté improvisar.

-Pues como te dije en el último mail que te mandé, tuve un problema en la preparatoria de Nueva York - lo miré de reojo - caché al sujeto con el que salía con una "amiga" por lo que le armé un escándalo en la explanada principal, como eso no le pareció al director, mandó llamar a mis papás y pues decidieron que lo mejor es que viniera a terminar la preparatoria a Japón. - Me miró.

-Si recuerdo ese mail, usualmente no eres de las personas que hacen escenas a sus novios.

-Ex novios- enfatice - esos sujetos solo jugaron conmigo. Parecía que solo querían salir conmigo porque soy la chica de intercambio.- mostré un poco de enfado, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado.

-Pues por una parte es bueno que regreses - aproveché su intervención para terminar mi bebida - sabes que aquí nunca serás una chica de esa naturaleza. ¿quieres otro? - asentí e Izzy se levantó hacia el refri nuevamente.

En ese momento no pude contenerme, mis piernas automáticamente se levantaron de la silla y caminaron hacia el chico que estaba buscando bebidas. Lo abracé por atrás. Pude sentir que se puso rígido por un momento, probablemente se sorprendió. No dijo nada, pero tampoco me alejó. No pude evitarlo, el tenerlo ahí frente a mí, hizo que me invadiera la alegría pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza. Comencé a llorar. Sabía que estaba mojando su camisa, pero también sabía que eso no sería algo que le molestara.

-Mimi - comenzó pero yo lo abracé un poco más fuerte, en respuesta de que lo escuchaba. -Mimi, no puedes ponerte así por un sujeto que no vale la pena -dijo - como actuaste fue la mejor manera, eso te lo aseguro. - hizo una pausa breve - Además, algún día encontrarás a alguien que realmente te tome como la persona más valiosa de su vida.

Esas palabras fueron mucho para mi, lo liberé de mi repentino abrazo y lo miré.

-¿Lo dices enserio? - pregunté, siempre después de llorar, hablaba como una niña caprichosa, eso había sido siempre.

-Claro- aseguró con una sonrisa - pero mientras, siempre podrás venir a mi laboratorio secreto a desahogarte si esto te hace sentir mejor.

Izzy lo había hecho, aquello a lo que más miedo tenía, las palabras que me acababa de decir sabía que eran de un amigo hacia su amiga, sin embargo, no pude contenerme me armé de valor en ese momento.

-Te ….

Un ruido bastante ensordecedor dejó prácticamente en silencio mis palabras. Al parecer había sido un rayo que había caído bastante cerca del lugar. Obviamente en ese momento, se iluminó la habitación y pude ver el rostro de Izzy bastante desconcertado. Como si estuviera tratando de descifrar las palabras que dije pero que no se escucharon. El valor se esfumó y se apoderó de mí la vergüenza, retrocedí aprovechando el aturdimiento de Izzy y salí corriendo rápidamente del laboratorio secreto.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies y la lluvia me lo permitían. Esperando que Izzy fuera lo suficientemente lento para que no me alcanzara, aun así no me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. No quería comprobar lo peor. Después de un tiempo me detuve, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte, yo me encontraba totalmente empapada, y me dio tristeza saber que Izzy no había corrido detrás mío. Deje de correr, me dispuse a caminar, ya sabía donde estaba, por lo que me dispuse a ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Toqué el timbre. Era bastante agradable no tener la lluvia golpeándome.

-¿Si? - Sora abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verme- ¡MIMI! ¿qué te ha pasado? - me tomó de la mano y me metió a su departamento.

-¿quién es, Sora?- la voz de un chico resonó por el recibidor.- ¡Ah! Mimi.

Sora y Matt se miraron.

-Creo que ya me voy- dijo a nadie en particular - Mañana tengo ensayo temprano.

-Si, nos vemos mañana- dijo Sora, con un tono de voz que mostraba disculpa.

-Es bueno verte Mimi- dijo Matt pasando a un lado mio.

-¡Espera!- grité y Matt se detuvo.- No le digas a Izzy, si te pregunta, que me has visto aquí.- supliqué. Se volvieron a mirar.

-Está bien, como digas- dijo al fin, hizo un ademán con la mano y salió del departamento.

-Gracias - susurré.

Sora, después de la partida de Matt, me pasó una toalla y una taza de té.

-Ten, esto te reconfortará- yo ya me encontraba sentada en su sillón, con ropa seca que me había prestado mi amiga.

-Gracias- creo que era la quinta vez en esa noche que agradecía a las atenciones de Sora.

-No me lo agradezcas- mi amiga se sentó en el otro sillón y quedamos de frente.- ¿y qué fue lo que pasó con Izzy? - preguntó.

-Nada- dije, ella puso una cara de sorpresa - Eso fue lo que pasó, absolutamente NADA.

Me solté a llorar, lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que salí del laboratorio secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, _

_Bueno pues mi Fict ha tenido el primer review y fue favorable, así que ya tengo el compromiso de continuarlo. _

_Aquí está el capítulo 2, espero les guste y espero tener pronto más reviews. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que llegué a Odaiba y desde ese día, no había ido nuevamente al laboratorio secreto de Izzy. Él por su parte tampoco me había llamado. En esa semana me había encontrado con varios de mis amigos. Por lo menos Matt y Sora habían sido lo bastante discretos respecto al día que llegué empapada después de la visita a Izzy,como se los había pedido.

Mientras caminaba por una concurrida calle, hablaba por teléfono con mi mamá que se encontraba en Nueva York.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya te dije que en esta ocasión no tendré ningún problema.- decía mientras esquivaba a la gente -si te prometo llamarte seguido. No madre, eso sería mucho abuso. Además recuerda que mi sueño es ser chef así que puedo cocinarme sola. Si mamá, te lo prometo. Te quiero. Salúdame a mi papá - corté la llamada antes de que se alargara más, mi mamá era de las personas que podía hablar por horas, y repetía lo mismo en cada hora.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba muy cerca del lugar al que iba, la Preparatoria Odaiba No. 3, la cual se encontraba prácticamente vacía puesto que ya habían entrado las vacaciones de verano. Me dirigí al salón de profesores, para hablar con el que sería mi próximo titular. Cuando encontré el salón del profesor, escuché que se encontraba con alguien hablando.

-...no insistas, tu seguirás a cargo - la voz del profesor parecía que era un profesor bastante estricto.

-Pero profesor - comenzó una voz en su defensa, cuando habló me di cuenta que era un chico el que discutía.

-Nada, está decidido. Además en un año te irás. Yo aprecio tus habilidades así que no hay mejor manera de mostrarlas que practicando en un laboratorio. - Me imagino que el chico se dió por vencido - No vendrás durante las vacaciones de verano, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Podrás tener un verano como cualquier chico. - el profesor rió demasiado fuerte y en tono triunfal.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, me topé de frente con Izzy Izumi, el chico que menos quería encontrar en esos momento. Cuando me vio se sonrojó ligeramente, evitó mirarme a los ojos, pero cuando -supongo yo- se había armado de valor para decirme algo apareció el profesor atrás de él.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa, ¿verdad? -miré al profesor. Vaya que no me había equivocado con la deducción respecto a su voz, era un hombre alto e inspirada bastante miedo.

-S...si profesor, mucho gusto - dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno Izumi, te espero para la fecha acordada, no vayas a llegar tarde. Ven Tachikawa, vamos a revisar tus papeles.

Esquivé al chico pelirrojo y entré a la sala de profesores.

Me senté con el profesor en su escritorio, tenía muchos papeles y entre ellos se encontraban algunos que ya habían mandado mis papás por correo. Después de un rato de estar revisándolos, me miró con el ceño fruncido pero después me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno pues al parecer todo está en orden - dijo con los papeles en la mano - así que no debes tener problema. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, así que aún tienes un mes de vacaciones. Es probable que como acabas de regresar de Estados Unidos no estés muy familiarizada con el país.

-No se preocupe profesor, aunque vivía en Estados Unidos, viví muchos años aquí, además tengo varios amigos en esta ciudad, por lo que no debe haber ningún problema con eso.

-Bueno, en este caso bienvenida a la Preparatoria Odaiba No. 3 - dijo mientras extendía sus brazos como si quisiera darme un gran abrazo, eso se me hizo bastante gracioso ya que el profesor aparentaba otro tipo de actitud.

Una vez que me entregó mi credencial de acceso y demás documentos que necesitaba, me acompañó a la salida. Muy animadamente me iba diciendo cuáles eran las partes de la escuela que pasábamos.

-Bueno Tachikawa, nos vemos pronto - dijo una vez que llegamos a la salida - no vayas a llegar tarde porque aunque seas nueva te castigaré.

-Muchas gracias por todo, profesor Nakamura- dije dando una reverencia- y no se preocupe, no llegaré tarde, lo prometo.

-Nos vemos- El profesor regresó al edificio y yo me quedé ahí de pie, mirando lo que es mi nueva escuela.

Después de un suspiro me disponía a regresar a casa porque aún necesitaba comprar varias cosas para mi departamento. A media cuadra, vi a un chico pelirrojo recargado en la pared, el cual se veía bastante nervioso. Por un instante me dieron ganas de cruzarme la calle o caminar en sentido contrario a dónde él se encontraba, pero decidí mantener mi paso firme. Podía sentir como el corazón se me aceleraba a cada paso que daba, pero intenté no mostrar ese nerviosismo. Cuando estaba bastante cerca de él, alzó la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi como se sonrojó, pero no sonrió, al contrario una fracción de segundo después bajó nuevamente la mirada. Como no hizo ningún comentario, pase frente a él, sin decirle una sola palabra.

-Ah, Mimi - dijo el pelirrojo y yo me detuve - ah, mmm, este - vaya que el muchacho estaba igual de nervioso. Como no decía nada comencé a caminar de nuevo- ¡NO, ESPERA! - gritó y me tomó del brazo deteniendo mi andar. - Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Yo me detuve pero no lo miré, yo seguía dándole la espalda.

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar- dije, sentía mucho dolor por la indiferencia que mostró Izzy desde que regresé a Odaiba. Sentí como su mano perdió fuerza y pude soltarme sin problemas.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, ahora no me detuvo sino que pasó a un lado de mi, se puso frente a mi obstruyendo el paso.

-Yo creo que si, al parecer un mal entendido pasó la otra noche y quisiera aclararlo. - Quise esquivarlo pero volvió a bloquearme el paso - Aun sigo aturdido, y no sé por qué huiste ese día. -volvió a obstruir mi andar - Mimi, necesito escuchar aquello que dijiste esa noche - susurró.

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hecho de que no haya escuchado aquella confesión fue lo peor. Me enfurecí, me enfurecí demasiado, tanto que lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se sorprendió mucho por mi reacción y me contempló con un gesto difícil de leer, me contemplaba como si no supiera quién era.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar y mucho menos necesito que me busques- pasé a un lado del chico en el suelo, y continué con mi camino. Un par de pasos más adelante, volteé disimuladamente, vi que él seguía en el piso.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, a cada paso que daba, sentía como caía una lágrima. El llanto fue inevitable de nuevo, me senté en una banca. ¿cómo podía haber pasado esto? Tanto tiempo de conocerlo, tantas cosas y aventuras que habíamos vivido juntos. Izzy era un tonto, y no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Me limpié las lágrimas en vano, ya que seguían saliendo.

-¿Mimi? - Una voz conocida mencionó mi nombre, pero por culpa de las lágrimas no podía verle bien, pero supe quien era por la voz.

-Ho..Hola Tai, ¿Cómo estas? - pregunté mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias- dijo y se sentó a mi lado - Pero tu no te ves muy bien que digamos. Toma - me ofreció una toalla- No tengo otra cosa, perdóname, pero esa toalla está limpia, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias.- La tomé y oculté mi rostro en la toalla. No pude más, las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y comencé a llorar aún más de lo que había llorado.

Tai no dijo nada, solo estuvo a mi lado, mientras lloraba. La gente que pasaba nos miraba extrañados, y a Tai, algunos, lo veían con cierto reproche. A él parecía no importarle ese tipo de cosas. Cuando terminé, no me atreví a devolverle la toalla, ya que estaba toda empapada.

-Gracias.- Repetí.

-A veces es bueno llorar- dijo mirando hacia la calle.

Probablemente lo decía por experiencia propia. Nadie supo cual fue el problema que hubo entre Tai y Sora, y en qué momento entró Matt a escena, solo nos enteramos cuando Sora y Matt anunciaron su relación. Tai sin embargo, siguió hablándoles como buenos amigos. Sin embargo imagino que sufrió demasiado con esa relación ya que Tai estaba realmente enamorado de Sora.

- Dicen que llorar limpia el alma y saca el dolor de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. La gente que no llora, guarda aquel rencor, y puede cometer alguna imprudencia. - Me miró de reojo, al parecer hice una cara bastante graciosa, porque comenzó a reír.- Claro que es un dicho, no está comprobado, lo que si está comprobado es el hecho de que llorar te ayuda a desahogar el dolor y las preocupaciones que tenemos.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Se encogió en hombros.

-¿Y qué problema tuviste con Izzy?- preguntó como no queriendo la cosa. Lo miré demasiado sorprendida, y volvió a reírse - ¿Acerté?

-No ha pasado nada con Izzy - dije de malas- él sigue siendo el mismo niño distraído y desinteresado de siempre y la verdad lo que le pase ya no es mi problema.

-¿Ah no?- intrigó Tai.

-No.

-Hace un par de noches me llamó, me dijo que una chica lo había visitado, me dijo que se había puesto muy feliz ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía.- me miró de reojo - "algo" le dijo esta chica, que por culpa de un ruido fuerte no escuchó, sin embargo ella salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad de preguntarle bien qué había dicho.- Como yo seguí en silencio prosiguió - Le creo cuando me dijo que no supo qué le dijo la chica, creo que tiene una leve idea de eso, pero no puede creerlo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté a Tai.

-Porque piensa que eso arruine la relación que tienen hasta hoy- dijo Tai.

-Eso es absurdo- protesté.

-Tiene algo de validez su preocupación- reflexionó Tai- Cuando una relación pasa de la amistad a lo sentimental, hay ciertas complicaciones que uno debe aclarar, asimilar y poner en práctica, si no se puede perder a esa persona especial.

No cabe duda, Tai me estaba dando un consejo sobre lo que había pasado con Sora.

-¿Tai, qué fue lo que pasó con Sora? - me atreví a preguntar, pensé que iba a recibir una evasiva, pero no, lo que obtuve fue un suspiro demasiado triste.

-Pues, pasaron muchas cosas. La primera fue mi egocentrismo y mi individualismo.- como había comenzado a narrar, no me atreví a interrumpirle. -Lo segundo fue que no mostré el debido interés en sus problemas, sabía que Sora tenía problemas con su familia, desde antes de que fuéramos al Digimundo, pero aunque era mi mejor amiga y la consideraba mi mayor tesoro, nunca me interesé en saber cuáles eran esos problemas- hizo una leve pausa- cuando quise hacerlo, cuando quise involucrarme, me di cuenta de que ella se había apoyado en Matt, me di cuenta que Matt la escuchó debidamente y la apoyó sin juzgarla, sin mostrar su ego o individualismo ante ella. - Miró al cielo -Es por eso que Matt fue destinado al emblema de la Amistad, porque él si sabe ser un amigo en cualquier circunstancia. Lo demás se dió solo. - me miró con una sonrisa -Ninguno de los dos pudo detener los nuevos sentimientos que surgían entre ellos y - otra pausa- se enamoraron.

- Tai…- comencé.

- Matt es un buen chico, y aún lo considero mi mejor amigo- dijo -si no lo fuera, nunca habría dejado a Sora con él.

- Y ¿nunca lo hablaste con Sora? - pregunté.

- No, no era justo de mi parte confundirla cuando ya había tomado su decisión. Pero no estamos hablando de mi, ¿me contarás qué pasó con Izzy?.

Miré el cielo, aun seguía azul, un hermoso color azul.

-Es triste estar con la persona amada y que él no sienta lo mismo que tu- dije aun mirando el cielo.

-¿Y cómo estás segura que no siente lo mismo que tú?- preguntó Tai.

Suspiré.

-No lo sé - miré al piso - probablemente no estemos destinados a estar juntos. Además qué derecho tenía yo de venir y soltar de una mis sentimientos. Creo que fue un gran error.

-Mimi.

-No digas nada - dije a Tai con una sonrisa - probablemente sea mejor así, mis relaciones nunca me han dejado algo bueno. Ve, por eso estamos sentados aquí.

Tai, me mostró una sonrisa cálida pero triste a la vez, probablemente quería insistir para que hablara con Izzy, probablemente pensó que lo que habíamos dicho era suficiente por el día de hoy. Era necesario que aquella plática fuera asimilada, la verdad me había servido mucho hablar con un amigo. Tai también pareció complacido con la plática que tuvimos.

-Te acompañaré a casa, no es bueno que regreses sola - Tai me sonrió de nuevo, yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio. Al parecer él estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, probablemente el hablar del pasado lo había sensibilizado. Yo por mi parte venía pensando qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera decidido a decirle nada a Izzy.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Tai - dije cuando llegamos a mi casa.

- No fue nada.- miró hacia el edificio - Así que aquí vivirás, creo que viviremos algo cerca.

- Bueno, muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo.

- Adiós, Tachikawa.

* * *

Había asistido a la preparatoria ya que mi profesor titular me había citado ese día antes de salir de vacaciones. Fui directo al salón de profesores donde ya me estaba esperando.

- Pasa Izumi, te estaba esperando- miró su reloj - tan puntual como siempre.

- Buenos días, profesor Nakamura- me hizo pasar a la sala - ¿para qué quería verme?

- Bueno pues es para platicar contigo sobre cierta solicitud que me diste antes de salir de clases.

- Así es profesor, quiero salirme del club de computación. - dije con decisión.

- No lo harás -dijo el profesor con un tono firme - Tu eres mi mejor recurso en este club.

- Pero - comencé.

- No insistas, tu seguirás a cargo.- el profesor estaba comenzando a enfadarse, por lo menos eso decía su voz.

- Pero profesor - comencé, necesitaba defenderme, no podía ocuparme en el laboratorio de cómputo, sabiendo que una chica iba a estar nuevamente en la misma escuela que yo.

-Nada, está decidido. Además en un año te irás. Yo aprecio tus habilidades así que no hay mejor manera de mostrarlas que practicando en un laboratorio. - El profesor se puso de pie y me tomó por los hombros. Ya no podía hacer nada para zafarme de este tema - No vendrás durante las vacaciones de verano como cualquier chico. - Como no reclamé más el profesor rió fuerte, con eso demostró que había ganado.

Derrotado caminé a la puerta, no podía hacer nada bien. Creo que desde el día que regresó Mimi, todo me ha ido mal. Abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente a una chica de cabello castaño, la chica que hacía unos días había regresado del otro lado del mundo para verme en mi laboratorio secreto, Mimi Tachikawa estaba en la puerta del salón de profesores, me miró con una cara de bastante asombro. No pude evitar sonrojarme, bajé la mirada mostrando vergüenza, ya que el último encuentro no había sido el mejor que habíamos tenido. Quería decirle algo, algo referente a lo que había pasado la otra noche, la miré necesitaba hablarle.

El profesor apareció atrás de mi, interrumpiendo aquel fantástico discurso que iba a comenzar a decirle a la chica que estaba frente a nosotros.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa, ¿verdad? - apartó la vista de mi y miró al profesor que estaba detrás de mi.

-S...si profesor, mucho gusto- dijo la chica, y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Bueno Izumi -dijo el profesor mirándome - Te espero para la fecha acordada, no vayas a llegar tarde. - Me advirtió. Dirigiéndose a la chica - Ven Tachikawa, vamos a revisar tus papeles.

El profesor entró pero yo me quedé en la entrada, la joven me esquivó y entró a la sala de profesores, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me quedé de pie mirando la puerta cerrada. Esa mirada indiferente me daba a entender que estaba demasiado molesta por lo ocurrido. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero era probable que tardará en salir ya que estaba con el profesor. Como no quería que pensara que la estaba espiando decidí esperar a que saliera de la escuela. No se cuanto tiempo tardó en salir, solo veía las nubes pasar, ligeras y veloces.

¿Cómo debía iniciar la plática? Era bastante extraño dirigirme a ella, usualmente no tendría ningún problema en hablarle, pero toda esta situación se ha puesto un poco extraña. Alcé la vista un poco y la vi caminando hacia mi, con paso firme, y aunque parecía que no me había visto, por lo que iba a seguirse de largo, lo cual era bastante improbable ya que no había nadie en la calle.

-Ah, Mimi - dije, milagrosamente la chica detuvo su andar. - ah, mmmm, este - ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? La chica impaciente comenzó a caminar - ¡NO, ESPERA! - grité y mi primer impulso fue tomarla por el brazo.- Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Se detuvo pero no me miró, seguía dándome la espalda.

-Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo con bastante rencor. Aquello me causó un poco de desconcierto, no podía creer que aquella chica, una de mis mejores amigas no tuviera nada de que hablar conmigo. Dejé de aplicar fuerza, y sin dudarlo se soltó de mi.

Se alejaba de nuevo, no podía permitir que se fuera sin aclarar la situación. Caminé más rápido que ella, lo cual era bastante sencillo, y me puse frente a ella. Nuevamente se detuvo.

-Yo creo que sí- tenía que intentar aclarar las cosas - al parecer un mal entendido pasó la otra noche y me gustaría aclararlo. - hizo una maniobra evasiva, pero pude leer lo que planeaba, y me anticipé.- Aun sigo aturdido - comencé - No sé por qué huiste ese día. -Bajé la voz - Mimi, necesito escuchar aquello que dijiste esa noche.

Se enfureció, realmente se enfureció. Me empujó con todas sus fuerzas, yo perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas al suelo. ¿qué le pasaba? algo estaba mal, y la clave era ese día, la razón por la que había huido. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Había cambiado tanto en los meses que no nos habíamos visto?

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi - comenzó a hablar - no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar y mucho menos necesito que me busques.

Como no hice el intento por levantarme, la chica pasó a un lado de mi.

Realmente no podía saber qué había pasado, estaba de lo más feliz cuando Mimi regresó. Aquel día en mi laboratorio era de lo más confuso. Mimi regresando, hablando de sus exnovios y de sus problemas en la escuela, Mimi abrazándome y Mimi diciendo algo que era poco entendible. Probablemente Tai tenía razón, fue algo muy importante, tan importante que por eso la lastimó tanto.

Cuando me puse de pie, la chica había desaparecido de la calle, intenté buscarla pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola, probablemente ella ahora me odia. Caminé de regreso a casa, no sabía qué hacer, nunca me había encontrado en esta situación, la vez que le hablé a Tai para que me aconsejara no me dijo mucho. Si fuera un programa logístico, tendría una respuesta en base al análisis de información que tenga, juntar variables…

Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi laboratorio secreto, abrí la puerta, y estaba igual que aquella noche, seguía sin tener ánimos de entrar a aquel lugar. Di media vuelta y me alejé de ahí.

-Ya llegué- anuncié a mi mamá cuando llegué a casa- ¿Mamá?

-Hola hijo, qué bueno que regresaste - dijo mamá desde la cocina.- ¿cómo te fue con el profesor Nakamura?

-Mal - me senté en la mesa, cosa que casi nunca hacía, ya lo que lo primero que siempre hacia llegando a casa, después de saludar a mi mamá era ir a mi computadora - No me permitió dejar el Club de Computación.

-Bueno, sus razones tendrá - dijo mamá - ¿Tienes hambre? - asentí

-No sé por qué piensa que soy bueno, cualquiera puede hacer lo que yo hago.- dije suspirando.

-Eso no es verdad, eres un niño demasiado inteligente - me miró - y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo. Al contrario, me siento demasiado orgullosa de que la gente admire tus habilidades.- sonrió y me acercó un plato con sandwiches.- Anda, come un poco que últimamente no has comido bien.

La comida de mi mamá siempre me había parecido deliciosa, sin embargo en esa ocasión seguía recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde con Mimi, por lo que no comí con tanta emoción.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan las chicas?- pregunté a mi mamá. Supongo que la pregunta la tomó de sorpresa porque no me respondió de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mamá.

-Como puede después de tanto ir a mi laboratorio y decirme algo inentendible, después salir corriendo y posteriormente ignorarme- salté todo de una- hasta parece que no existiera, por lo menos para ella. - me quedé contemplando el sandwich que tenía en mi mano.

-Ajá, ya sé a qué te refieres. A Mimi ¿cierto? - miré a mi mamá, vaya que me sabía leer rápidamente. Se detuvo un momento, a reflexionar.- Verás hijo, cuando una chica tiene el valor de expresar sus sentimientos, antes que un chico lo haga hacia ella, siente que ha abierto su corazón a esa persona, pero ¿qué pasa cuando esa persona a la que ella ha expresado esos sentimientos no le da la respuesta? - negué con la cabeza - pues que se siente traicionada, ya que piensa que esa persona por la que se armó de valor para abrirle su corazón, no responda a sus sentimientos.

-¿cómo puede pensar eso? - dije, era absurdo pensar que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Mimi.

-Pues, las chicas son diferentes a los chicos. La verdad te diré un secreto - mamá ya se había sentado y me había acercado una taza de te, tomó un sorbo a su taza, esperó un momento y me miró- Antes de conocer a tu padre, yo me confesé a un chico de mi escuela, era bastante atractivo. Por alguna razón, a mi me trataba diferente a las demás chicas de la clase, cuando eres joven ese tipo de actitudes pueden provocar cierta confusión en una chica.- dio otro sorbo a su te - un día me armé de valor y le escribí una carta, lo esperé a la salida de la escuela para entregársela. Cuando salió lo llamé a parte para entregar la carta. - Hizo otra pausa, pero más prolongada que la primera.

-¿Y qué pasó? - la historia de mi mamá realmente era algo novedoso.

-Cuando le di la carta no la recibió, me miró con su sonrisa burlona y me dijo "Yoshie-chan" yo sé que te gusto, pero no puedo ser tu novio, así que guarda esa cartita, no me avergüences". Eso me partió el corazón, desde ese día dejé de confiar en los hombres. A todo aquel chico que me sonreía, veía al chico que me había defraudado en esa ocasión. Si tenían buenas intenciones o no, jamás lo llegaré a saber ya que no dejaba que se me acercaran.

-¿Y qué pasó con papá?- pregunté

-Bueno, tu padre era una persona realmente estudiosa, un día nos tocó trabajar juntos en un proyecto, y pues ahí fue donde lo comencé a tratar más. Además fue tu padre el que se declaró primero - mamá me guiñó un ojo.- pero así es como se llega a sentir una chica.

-No creo que ese sea el caso de Mimi- dije suspirando.

-¿Estás seguro?

Mamá se levantó de la mesa dejándome con esa duda.

En vez de ir a mi cuarto, decidí ir a hablar con Mimi una vez más, ningún esfuerzo estaba estimado. Necesitaba verla y aclarar este malentendido. Tomé mi celular y marque a una de mis amigas.

-¿Sora?

-¿Izzy?- preguntó una voz del otro lado del auricular

-Si, hola ¿cómo has estado? ¿estás disfrutando tus vacaciones?- vaya que estaba nervioso.

-Si un poco, dime, supongo que quieres pedirme algo puesto que nunca me llamas a no ser algo importante.

-Si, esto es muy importante- dije - necesito que me digas dónde vive Mimi.- como no contestó, supliqué- Sora, hay un malentendido entre nosotros, quisiera aclararlo pero para eso debo buscarla de nuevo, hoy la vi en la escuela, pero no quiso hablar conmigo. - guardé silencio y la chica de la bocina también - por favor.

-jajaja- Sora comenzó a reírse - realmente quieres reconciliarte con Mimi, ¿verdad? - como no respondí dijo - Está bien, yo también siento que malinterpretó todo, te daré la dirección Izzy, pero promete que no me vas a delatar.

-Lo prometo- la sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, mientras anotaba la dirección.

Avisé a mi mamá que saldría de nuevo. Corrí, lo que casi nunca hago, hacia la dirección que me había proporcionado Sora. Tenía el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión se arreglaría todo. Llegué a la calle y estaba buscando el número, cuando lo que ví me dejó helado.

Mimi y Tai estaban enfrente del edificio que coincidía con el número que me había dado Sora, ambos reían muy felices. Vi como Tai se despedía y se alejaba en sentido opuesto al que yo me encontraba, Mimi lo contempló hasta que casi se perdió de vista, luego entró al edificio pero no se percató de mi presencia. Era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero también quería saber qué hacía con Tai.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido, pasé frente al edificio de Mimi, pero me seguí de largo. Mi objetivo se había convertido en otro, lo pude divisar, Tai iba dando vuelta en una calle. Tenía que alcanzarlo, corrí de nueva cuenta. Ahí estaba de pie en la parada del autobús. Al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a alguien.

-Tai - dije y antes de que él pudiera responder le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.


End file.
